


Burning Down The House

by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Car Sex, Demonic Possession, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monologue, Mutual Pining, Paranormal, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Stalking, Stream of Consciousness, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Since childhood, Sam Witwicky, a walking geek stereotype, had been friends with Mikaela Banes, the most popular cheerleader in high school, despite their social circles rarely overlap (if he had any, that is to say).And of course the story was just as cliche as others. The boy had been crushing hard on the girl and now he wanted to be more than "just friends".It took tremendous amount of courage for Sam to finally ask her out. And she said yes. The date was perfect until someone burnt down the bar and turned his new girlfriend into a succubus.
Relationships: Mikaela Banes & Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky
Kudos: 2





	Burning Down The House

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a complete story in English so excuse me for grammar mistakes and bad writing :D
> 
> I just finished re-watching TF 1 and 2, so I decided to devote a short story to portrait Sam and Mikaela's relationship a bit more since they don't get enough screen time and love they deserved. 
> 
> The title was inspired by "Burning Down the House" by The Used, which was played during the club scene in T2. It also reminds me of the plot in which the bar was burnt to the ground in Jennifer's body, so there you go. Mikaela here has a personality that's a blend of Mikaela in TF and Jennifer, just a heads up.

_Watch out, you might get what you're after_

  
_Go baby, strange but not a stranger_

  
_I'm an ordinary guy_

  
_Burning down the house_

_Hold tight, wait 'till the party's over_

  
_Hold tight, we're in for nasty weather_

  
_There has got to be a way_

  
_Burning down the house_

The sheer volume of rock music almost gave him hearing damage as soon as he stepped into the club. Normally Sam Witwicky would not be found dead in a place like this. He had always been that weird, nerdy looking kid living at the bottom of the dominance hierarchy of High School, so obviously he did not get invited to any of those cool parties where the jocks and their "concubines" hung around , as in Miles' words. Of course he certainly would not admit that to himself, so if you ask him, he'd probably justify his low social status with some shitty arguments like history and car projects are far more interesting than getting drunk and having sex at their parents' bedroom.

But now he's with _Mikaela Banes._ His childhood best friend who he had a crush on since grade 1, one of most popular figures in his school, the kind of cheerleader who always has a weakness for muscular guys and big arms. 

And of course, their friendship confused the hell out of people. He already lost count how many dirty looks he got from other kids every time they saw Mikaela gave him a little wave during cheerleading practice. But he didn't give a shit. He loved seeing her dancing, it was the only time he could appreciate her beautiful curves and radiant blue eyes in broad daylight without feeling like a creep. 

More importantly, she was the only one who acknowledged his existence in public, apart from Miles. She’s never afraid of being seen around him, or appearing even slightly embarrassed. 

“Hey, Sam.” 

“Oh, hey, Sup, Mikaela?” He slammed the locker door shut. Heart almost jumped out of his chest when his crush’s face popped up from aside. She’s so _close_. Oh. My. Fucking. God. 

“Do you have a minute?” A minute? Of course he had a fucking minute. He’d have an hour if it’s for Mikaela. But when he looked at her again he noticed the sorrow hidden behind the mask. 

“What’s wrong, Mikaela? Did someone pick on you?” _Stupid_ . _No one picks on Mikaela. What are you even thinking? You fucking idiot._ “Did something happen?”

“Let’s go for a walk.” She grabbed his left arm and dragged him outside.Then they started to walk around school in silence. She was still clinging to his arm. 

“I broke up with Trent.” Finally she broke the silence. 

“Oh. Cool. No, I mean, sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it. He’s a total jerk anyway.” Mikaela stopped and sat down on a bench, watching boys playing football in the distance. Sam sat alongside her, not sure what to say. 

“At least you still have me.” He joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Mikaela chuckled. “Thank you, Sam.” And she rested her head on his shoulder. 

His body stiffened. It was almost a bit too intimate for friends and began to feel like they were a couple -- which they weren’t. 

They weren’t. He thought so. Suddenly his mouth tasted like sour milk. 

“Have you thought about which college you're going to apply to?” He asked gently, carefully putting an arm around her. She did not move or protest, which gave him a short relief. 

“We don’t have the money for college. I probably will just get a job at my Dad’s bike shop.” She muttered with eyes closed. “Where do you want to go?”

“University of Oregon.” He answered. Then a sudden revelation hit him like a lightning bolt, sending a shiver under his spin. 

This is it. He will go to college and Mikaela will be working. Then what's next? They will need to make different choices and their paths may never cross again. The remaining year may actually be the last chance he got to spend time with Mikaela Banes. 

_So say it. Grow a pair, Sam. Even Mojo got bigger balls than you._

“Go out with me, Mikaela.” He said without hesitation. 

She looked up at him, full of surprise. This time he did not finch and look her right into the eyes.

“Go out with me, Mikaela. I promise it’d be the best date you ever had. ” He repeated again. Voice firm. 

“Where do you have in mind?” She then smiled. Kissable lips curved like a crescent moon, tone casual as if she’s just asking about the weather. 

Boom. Mikaela Banes said YES to a date with Sam Witwicky. He wanted to pinch himself so badly because he needed to know if it’s a dream. He hated to wake up heartbroken, finding out it’s nothing but a dream. _Please God don’t let it be a dream please God please God Please Please I’ll get A+ I’ll get the perfect GPA I’ll mow the lawn I’ll do everything you say just don’t let it be a dream._

“Well, eh, there’s this indie rock band, Low Shoulder playing tonight at a local club, I saw this at their MySpace page. It’s going to be good. ” He stuttered, “eh, I’ll pick you up at 9, you okay with that?”

“Sure thing.” She answered before the bell rang. Then she stood up and started to walk towards the school building. She turned around halfway and gave him a dazzling smile, “I’ll see you at 9, then.”

“See you.” He said half heartedly. He still hadn’t quite recovered from the shock of “Mikaela Banes is going out with Sam Witwicky”. The world felt so unreal. 

So that’s how they both ended up here. In a noisy, glitzy, totally unromantic nightclub. From the moment he asked Mikaela out he knew it’s going to be a bad idea. He should have known better, right? 

“Sam!”

“W-What?”

He was brought back to reality in a sudden. The blaring noise of music and crowd still gives him a headache. A stray of red light flashed across Mikaela’s face, making her eyes illuminate like sapphires. She was looking at him with the most intoxicating smile he’d ever seen, “you haven’t told me how do I look tonight! ”

“You look -- eh -- you look stunning. Gorgeous. You look perfect tonight.” _Idiot_. But no words can describe her beauty. She was wearing a glittering tight silver strapless dress, showing off her impeccable shoulder and slim waist. 

She laughed out loud. Of course she saw through his awkwardness. Sam knew she’s smart, and probably already figured out those dirty imaginations he had in a second. 

“Let’s go dance, Sam!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. “Mikaela, I can’t dance.” 

“Well, you were the one who asked me out, so just shut up and dance with me.” She smirked while putting arms around his neck, staring into the anxious boy’s eyes with a mischievous smile hanging on the corner of her lips. 

_OhMyFuckingGod_ . It took all of his energy to prevent his hands from sliding down to her hips, and he couldn't help but wonder how she managed to smell so good despite working at her Dad’s motor shop and hanging out with those sweaty jocks all day. _No. NO. NO. Not Here. Especially not on the first date. Do not get hard here. What are you, a horny teenager? Shit. Fuck._

_Here's your ticket, pack your bag, time for jumpin' overboard_

_The transportation is here_

_Close enough but not too far, maybe you know where you are_

_Fightin' fire with fire_

“You know, Sam, that camaro of yours is pretty impressive.” 

“Yes?”

“Trent never let me touch his ride. He hates girls who know more about cars than him.”

They were dancing with bodies almost next to each other. His cheeks were burning red hot. 

_All wet, hey, you might need a raincoat_

_Shake down, dreams walking in broad daylight_

_Three hundred sixty five degrees_

_Burning down the house_

“So, tell me, Sam, what headers did you get under the hood? ” She almost whispered that into his ears. His ears were definitely red because of the sexual insinuation. 

“Why don’t you pop the hood and check it out yourself?” His throat was tense and dry, voice lower, almost whispering. 

_It was once upon a place, sometimes I listen to myself_

_Gonna come in first place_

_People on their way to work, baby, what did you expect?_

_Gonna burst into flame_

_Burning Down The House_

And then their lips crashed into each other. The kiss was nothing gentle, definitely not that type you’d expect from a first date. It was passionate and violent, like a 800 horsepower supercharged camaro crashing into a Dodge Hellcat at 165 mph on the road. 

He was kissing her so deeply that the surroundings became oblivious to him, like when you were speeding on a highway going 200 mph then the world started to fade out. 

And none of them noticed the few sparks on the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated :D


End file.
